Everything comes to light
by Mikanpriscila-chan
Summary: Mikan thought to be a normal girl but still do not know because I always feel that someone is following you, she is very good at sports but that has nothing to do right? .. or do they? and if not is it because they want it ... A dark past is about to reveal who is actually Mikan and Gakuen Alice is really ... Please read'm newbie need your criticism
1. Chapter 1: Hotaru Goodbey

Hi I'm the new writer Mikanpriscila-chan and wanted to say that I love fanfiction and for a while I had wanted to write so good here I am and I will write in Spanish and English but I speak Spanish.

Chapter 1: Goodbye Hotaru

Hey Grandpa because I woke says some hazel-eyed brunette teen body looked like a definite and innocent face.

Mikan-chan says some older man ... I thought you already avias gone .. and plus I'm making breakfast. What time is Grandpa? says the brunette.

It is 7:30 Mikan-chan and heard a cry haaaaa! I'm late grandfather and Hotaru is waiting for me will kill me, I'll grandfather goodbye

PERSON POV:

I see the dark leave home and seems very naive to be the daughter of that person .. oh could be just a front

I'll have to investigate more and see who ere Mikan Sakura if that's your name ..

MIKAN POV:

Now I'm running to school and I feel like someone is watching and following me for a while ...

I think someone is trying to investigate me. But no one really knows how I am.

I really am very good at sports and when I have missions to help people nobody knows who I am .. except Hotaru but she's my best friend so I have not to worry Total'm nobody important only help others.

HOTARU POV:

Baka to see Mikan come running right I should tell you that I'm going to Gakuen Alice to study just that I can not even tell it's a alice if she's not, I will miss even a BAKA! ...

Hey Mikan said and she came running to me to hug me and take my baka-kun 500 and I shoot and elusive all of them ... still good I think it will be fine without me for a while

MIKAN POV:

Hotaru looked weird and I shot that gun that I have no idea how the izo or all those inventions that she does.

Mikan I have to tell you this afternoon I will go to Gakuen Alice told me with his stoic face and my face looked like a shok

Hota you can not go and leave me .. Hotaru Hotaru can not please do not leave me WHILE I said a tear rolled down my cheek

She told me to have time with me until I finish school and I should not mourn because I look 50% more ugly!

End pvo

The day was slow but fun, I hope this day not said Mikan and Hotaru had just continued his stoic face and suddenly speak ..

Mikan no matter how much time passes then you're still my friend Hotaru gets up and leaves. When he reaches the door a limo is waiting

When he gets into the limo Mikan observed from afar with a smile on his face and a drop falling down her cheek thinking about something ..

flashback:

Mikan promise me you'll follow while you are not smiling no matter what happens ... although I did this, but never forget this promise

Hotaru tells Mikan and Hotaru hugs her and tells Mikan no matter how much time passes you're still my friend and do not cry because you look 50% more ugly then Hotaru gets up and leaves.

End flashback

Bye bye Hotaru best think a certain brunette with a smile on his face wiping her tears

Well tell me what they like and would like to be added to this story and would like if a

1) and RxHO NxM

2) NxMxR

they want to tell me and I'll be posting 3 times a week


	2. Chapter 2: Who is he really?

Hello back is it is a bit faster but still does not appear even romance ee

I give thanks to those who left reviews: The next acknowledgments will be at the end of fanfics and also the response in Chapter 3

hikari-chan love

sheblunar

Stellite-chan

2

michan-natsu

nanami-chan

sasha

guest answer: if you do not write well in English I ask you to forgive me is that I translate with google translator

MzShellSan

Chapter 2: Who is he really?

It's been five months since Mikan and Hotaru was trying to do my best to keep smiling always but ... four months after receiving a letter from his best friend and also a new student arrives to class ...

MIKAN POV:

Flashback:

Ah ... hotaru four months ago was the odd long thought but suddenly some dark

Guys fence to sit all the teacher says and we all went to sit suddenly the teacher speaks and tells someone behind the door comes ...

Hello my name is Ruka Nogi and ah I be here for long says a boy with a sweet and tender look, was blond and blue-eyed ...

Good guys all said the teacher quiet as some girls screamed and some boys seemed jealous of the new guy ...

Now may be assigned a partner for this with these two months of Gakuen Alice is a time to examine school

Well since the only one that looks normal and does not seem to look bad to our students is Sakura ah you sit beside her and be your companion

END FLASHBACK

Well so far we get along he's one of my closest friends besides Hotaru because since he left I feel very alone

The only bad thing is that it makes weird questions ... such as: is ... Sakura really your last name? and I said because I did not then I would be observed and smiles

RING .. RING ... Huy and when the bell rang to go home ...

RUKA POV:

That girl looks just has that woman but she really his daughter does not seem to know something .. ummm well that we'll find out sooner or later ...

I follow every day and watch as I said the academy but have not found anything unusual I think we've got the wrong man ...

I think that will be defined in a month

POV end

The day flies by and the hours turn into second for certain brunette spend time with Ruka-Pyon as she tells Hotaru ez like to be with her ..

It's been two months very fast and fun tomorrow everyone will say goodbye to Ruka

MIKAN POV:

I got up early today because I felt like someone was watching me really think about two months ago someone I look in the shadows ..

Take my thing I went to bathe then dressed look at the time and when I left I checked the time and it was 6:00 mmm I still have an hour.

I started to walk the streets a little not many people yet as it was early and suddenly feel that presence back again. I start to go faster to run and I feel someone starts to chase

RUKA POV:

Mikan hope you forgive me for not seeing this before but hey told had to be less secure maso WHILE thought Mikan looked at the window

Then leave the house without a fixed course and I still think she actually already know that I am following and start running and I run after her I can not let it go if you have not spoken to him eh ... PIII PIII PIII my phone rings and I answer Hello I want chasing Natsume Mikan

Haha did not know that a girl ah not yet been trained to not worry so much trouble the Natsume said and hung acorralaremos

End POV

What did he mean by that? he is not in the academy to help bring it escaped or Natsume hopefully not get in trouble thinking certain blond

Hi aya hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to leave your reviews please and I notice that for now is winning between my two fanfics "everything comes to light" the English ah step between the two is winning together NxM and HxR

A and answer the question of michan-natsu'll be publishing a bone every other day SUNDAY THURSDAY TUESDAY and more days if I have time

POV: POINT OF VIEW


	3. Chapter 3: Heis Ruka-Pyon and ¿Natsume?

Chapter 3: He is .. Ruka-Pyon .. and does the guy who is Jet?

MIKAN POV:

I keep running and then the guy I reached out for dead and fled and now I think that I may not know who I am and if I can fight to be in danger or that's what I said Hotaru though ... I never said that .. but now Hotaru not to help

I stand in front of the guy and had her hair covered with a black hat, his mouth covered with a black scarf and dark clothing only see one petrify ing blue eyes

Those eyes saw ... somewhere, but hey not matter now I have only to escape from it.

Then I stand in front ah in combat position, just as he was hitting the fast move is trained seems that I have to use my training with Hotaru

RUKA POV:

She stands in front of me and is positioned to fight well I have no choice, I must at least have some sign that she is his daughter only his daughter would know how to fight at this age

I rookie punches and move very quickly see their reaction and then everyone starts throwing kicks and punches faster than me and I fail then everyone grab one of his shots I do not want to hit one I know as combat

PERSON POV:

He had every reason not to know that it was all a facade fight very well my cat're ready to go to Alice Gauen but we know your alice.

Looks like it's time my kitten appears. Kuro-neko come here and see ah help Aoi-tori. Have fun with Shiro-neko and discover your alice and a smile

Evil appears on my face

NATSUME POV:

Person calls me and says Kuro-neko come here and go help Aoi-tori and see him laughing with a mischievous smile

Then jump from the tree and I see that that girl is hitting ruka and then everyone I ran and grabbed his fist before it hit you in the face and I turn the floor

When I do that lifts her skirt and see her panties and wearing her school uniform and tell

Hey strawberries did not know that girls who fight so well used that kind of underwear and she screams pervert!

MIKAN POV:

That idiot saw my underwear and I will pay ah the only bad thing is that it has much more strength than me. let go baka! I say

It tells me and I say then they want from me and then I see your face and this just covered the other guy should be your partner and have a beautiful crimson red eyes that wow hey think you are attacking Mikan wakes you can not think about that piensoue

The hn then everyone says and I say answer me what you want I have nothing and I'm not useful at that moment and I take advantage des concentrated

And I leave her grip with all my strength the angry and then everyone suddenly a fire is lit around me but the fire tries to touch me but not .. I burn

Natsume you're doing the other guy screams hurt should not just take it to the academy.

And I can only think is happening?! and I think I yell as they both turned to me and the flames disappear very rare entities that was what boys come ami ..

RUKA POV:

Why did you yell at Natsume but nose to last opened fire but on second thought I do not play ... she has the .. and was cut by Natsume

nullification alice says telepathy atrevez we communicate and she screams? then everyone is going!? and we turn around and walk towards it espesamos

Do not be scared I'll tell you what this pando. No I can not trust you are a stranger says she and ... then everyone take off my hat and scarf covering my face

MIKAN POV:

the boy begins to take off the cap and then the handkerchief and then cry Ruka-pyon ... and then the other guy takes off his chew well, but nose who is not know

Why that ruka-pyon? I asked with a puzzled face and tells me I'll tell you everything but calm down you must come with us to Gakuen Alice

But what about my grandfather would be alone I reply and say we ah talk to right now

Hey hurry jet strawberries says go talk to your grandfather and then you come with us understand? if Sergeant and then everyone says I think of how my name? strawberries? strawberries?

Pervert! and then everyone yelled a person dressed in a black and white mask out of a tree and says we must take before you see the AOO

What? but my grandfather and about the and suddenly everything goes black and I feel that I fall and then someone grabs me and I have seen crimson eyes

Holi and how was the episode? Them like? or do they? well thanks to all who are following me and I need to know if they know anyone to help me translate in English to publish my fanfiction in English as the translator of google seems to translate very confusing and I changed my writing thanks and here a preview of chapter 4:

HOTARUU! I missed you so much says a brunette and runs alongside a hair jet shoulders suddenly hears a sound

-BAKA BAKA BAKA-brown and dodge all the balls excepting the fourth BAKA ... Hotaru Mou says the brunette and raven replied:

Baka I told you to be careful not to trust others too much Nogi that idiot is going to pay me and also Huyuga


End file.
